Percival Ursus Kuma
About Percival Ursus Kuma is the self acclaimed Founder, CEO, and Mascot of his long running parent company: Possibilities Unlimited Kingdom Industries. A self proclaimed genius that has shown this once toy maker the way to success is certainly not a simple one, and has made many measured moves to ensure his vision for the future is left in good hands, his hands. Pragmatic and an ambitious, he will always look to others as equals, even if they are no longer equal in stature. His Intellect and prowess with technology has allowed Percival to live on past his original human life. Through a method he patented as "brain patterning" he was able to copy his consciousness into a robotic shell. Throughout this second life he has improved on this some but always defaults to what he is comfortable with; the toy that helped him and his company reach the heights they have today. While the public eye isn't aware of the company's founder new look or even his simple existence, Many of the deals and investments this plush business bear likes to oversee personally. It was ultimately this that led him to meet Mr.Demo, and one of his most lucrative partnerships to date. Appearance Percival is by no means an imposing figure. Quite the opposite at only one foot tall. The brown furred teddy being kept clean and pristine though years of unseen upgrades. The rounded, brandy glass head has one notable mark, a thick seam that wraps around the cranium at an unusual angle. Going from the inseam of his left ear down to the right side of the short muzzle. The eyes and rectangular nose a hard black plastic, the beads of eyes hiding the complex optics underneath. Pronounced some by thick expressive brows that rest at the crown of his skull. His muzzle lighter, He is most commonly smiling. A broad grin that can reach from cheek to cheek, the animatronics allow Percival plenty of expression, and is oft enthusiastic to showcase this. The body is stout and simple in fur pattern, a circle of lighter fur over the belly is most commonly covered by his suit vest and tie, though it does still peek out at the bottom of his common dress. While he does change outfits from time to time, he most commonly wears a deep blue vest with a white polo and red tie that snaps in place. A matching red handkerchief in one pocket the other sporting an old company pin made of silver. Under the fur and fluff is a surprising amount of tech. A tight bundle of fiber optic cable and hydraulics that allows his freedom of mobility that his stature allows, leaving him less rigid in motion, even allowing his rounded ears to fold in conjunction with expression. Most of it is used to house Percival's consciousness when in operation, but it also houses an internal sack to mimic consumption, as well as his paws are detachable, the pads can house various salves mostly meant for medical care.